


C'mere baby!

by Moiself



Series: The Adventures of Brat & Sparkles [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Brat and Sparkles, Dean's Dusty impression is something else, Established Relationship, Jeribrose, M/M, doesn't get Chris's motor running though, he's known Dusty for far too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiself/pseuds/Moiself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and his inability to love Dean's Duthty impression</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'mere baby!

"Thparkleth….oh, Thparkleth, c'mere thexy, gimme a kith."

Chris shifted the pillow from over his face for a second, and looked up at the creature currently pinning him to the couch.

"STAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!"

"Whereth my Thexy Beatht? Lemme thee that gorgeouth fathe. I wanna thmother it with kitheth."

"Dean.....please......stop. You sound about as sexy as the real thing, and I really don't want that image in my mind right now."

"Thould I be inthulted?"

"Yeth! Oh god, you’ve got me doing it now! What do I have to do to make you thtop…stop?"  
  
"HA! Tho you do think ith thexy! Come give your huthband a kith baby..."

Chris hooked a finger into the collar of Dean's shirt and laughing, pulled him down closer.

"Anything to make you stop Brat."

 

**Author's Note:**

> A little Jeribrose drabble originally posted on my tumblr for the amusment of the crew of the good ship SS Jeribrose, inspired by Dean's outstanding Dusty Rhodes impression.


End file.
